


She Will Be Loved

by lizwontcry



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Blake's relationship through Adam's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooo this took me an entire week to write. I know it's long; I hope it doesn't suck. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated and I lovvve me some Kudos! Thank you.
> 
> P.S. Shout out to [Qill13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qill13) who has had to listen to my fangirl ramblings for literally hours of our lives. Thank you for being as insane as I am, not to mention older than I am.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here now to perform a song they wrote together are our own Gwen Stefani and Blake Shelton," Carson announces to the audience, who erupt in cheers and applause louder than Adam's ever heard on the Voice stages--even louder than every single time Jordan Smith performs, which is a damn lot.

Adam, of course, knew this was coming, and he can't stop smiling. He had a huge crush on Gwen when he was a teenager, and now, he loves her so much, he'd literally do anything for her. The same, obviously, for Blake. Oh, Blake. He can't help but have the whole spectrum of emotions as he watches the two of them on the stage, singing only to each other, not even noticing the rabid crowd or the millions of people watching at home who are undoubtedly losing their minds, as well. This has been a hell of a year for everyone, and the performance seems like a fitting ending to it all.

When the song is over, the cheers and applause are once again deafening. There's a commercial break, and Adam runs to the stage to hug both of them, because he just senses they need it. They both look grateful, and Blake holds on to him for a long time. It seems weird that before the Voice, Adam only knew that Blake Shelton as some random country singer, and now, four years later, the idiot is his best friend. 

Adam saw Blake and Gwen's love story happen from the very beginning. He might have even seen it before they did. And since they were both married when it all started, Adam kept those thoughts to himself. But slowly, their marriages both started unraveling, and Adam was secretly rooting for them to figure it out. Not only because he liked the idea that two of his best friends could end up together, but because he saw the way Blake's face lit up the moment Gwen entered a room, and how Gwen laughed at every single one of Blake's jokes, even the really stupid ones. 

Although the press has been increasingly ridiculous for the past month or so, Adam is still happy for his friends. He was there for Gwen when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and he was there for all those nights Blake couldn't stand to be alone. It's been a long journey, but they're all better people for taking it.

****

_May 2015_

Blake shows up at Adam's house for dinner looking more than a little disheveled. He hasn't shaved for at least a week, his eyes are red, his hair is a mess, and his breath smells faintly of alcohol. Adam knows he's been having some problems with Miranda for a while, but he's never seen Blake in such bad condition.

Blake might _seem_ like the same ol' cowboy, making his jokes and laughing at all the right times, but Adam knows there's something off about the guy. The light had been disappearing from Blake's sad blue eyes, and now is completely gone. Blake, at this moment in his life, is practically an empty shell.

After dinner, Blake sits out on the porch with a cup of coffee. Adam peers out of the window at him. Behati comes up behind him and says, "I feel so bad for him... I don't know what to do . Is there anything we can do?"

Adam nods. He's already decided. "I think I know." He kisses Behati on the forehead and goes outside to join Blake.

It's warm outside, and the sun has come and gone. The sky is dark and full of either promises or lies, depending on who you ask. For Adam, it's promises. For Blake, it's probably lies. 

"Hey, man... feel like talking about it?" Adam asks. They're past the point in their friendship where they beat around the bush.

Blake is quiet for a moment. Finally he says, "Man, I don't know... I gotta move out of my place, and soon. Miranda and I haven't said a nice word to each other in months. I know it's over, and she knows it's over, but neither of us can pull the trigger yet. She's making me crazy, dude."

"What happened with you two? The last I heard, you were trying to figure it out..."

Blake sighs. "Too many things. Every year she tells me this is the year she wants to get pregnant, but when I bring it up, she just says it's not the right time. I'm ready, man! I tell her, if you're not ready, just let me know so I can put the thought out of my mind, but she always says "soon." It's really driving me crazy. And all the tabloid rumors were messing us up, too. The rumors about her affairs. Lately I've seen a few text messages that are hard to explain. I know I have to leave, it's just... we've been together so long and I thought it would be forever this time."

Man. Adam has always liked Miranda, but mostly because Blake loved her so much. Now he's starting to see how shady she is, and how she's driving a wrecking ball through Blake's heart, and he is starting to actively hate her.

"I'm so sorry, man. You need to get out of there. It's toxic for you guys to keep driving each other crazy. Believe me, I've been there."

Blake nods. "I know. I just... don't really know where to go."

"You can obviously stay here, Blake. You know that. I don't get why you haven't even asked."

"Well, thanks, buddy, but... wouldn't that put you guys out?"

Adam chuckles. "Dude, I'm a rock star, I have a huge fucking house. I think we'll be fine."

Blake takes a second to think about it. "Well, I'd like that, if it's not too big of a deal. Can I bring Betty?"

"Of course you can bring your dumb dog. You're a package deal; I know that."

They stand up, and Blake gives Adam a huge, emotional hug. "Thanks, man. You know I love you, right?"

"Unfortunately," Adam says, and Blake laughs. A few days later, Blake shows up in his truck with three suitcases, and Adam and Behati make sure it feels like home for him. Adam is there for the first call to a lawyer, through all the meetings with Miranda, through the actual day the divorce became final. He's there the two times Blake breaks down sobbing, and they hug and talk it out until Blake can compose himself. He's the one who makes sure Blake eats something, at least a little bit, every day, because food is something Blake has apparently given up on now that Miranda's gone. He's lost some weight, but Adam doesn't let him lose too much. He's also trying to keep Blake from disappearing into the bottom of a bottle, but it turns out that's not even very hard--Blake doesn't want to drink that much. All he wants to do is sit on the porch and play the guitar and then go back to sleep. 

Eventually, Blake starts to snap out of it. Maybe it's the text he sent Miranda one night after a late night talk with Adam. The text merely said, _It's over, and I'm glad._ Whatever the case, he starts eating again, writing again, sleeping again. Blake is only at Adam's for two months, but by the end of it, he's a brand new person. But it wasn't only because of Adam and his support. No; season 9 of the show was starting, and Gwen Stefani was back after a season off. Nobody--not Adam, not Pharrell, not the producers of the show, and certainly not Blake and Gwen--knew what was coming, and none of them could have stopped it even if they did.

****

Blake moves back into his house in L.A. after Miranda moves out. In between the live auditions in late June and early July, he hosts a Fourth of July party for friends and family. Adam can't believe all the country stars who have gathered at Blake's for hot dogs and beer. He's among country music royalty. Gwen comes by, too, and drinks a little but steers way clear of the hot dogs.

Adam and Gwen sit by the pool and chat. 

"How are the boys?" Adam asks, as they watch a bunch of pale millionaire country bros and their women in bikinis go swimming.

"Oh, they're the best," Gwen says, looking truly happy for the first time all day. "They're my rocks. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Adam knows Gwen and Gavin have been going through some tough times lately. Gwen only talks about Gavin when someone asks, and even then, she has the same look in her eyes as Blake did recently. 

"Gwen... is everything okay?" Adam asks reluctantly. He did notice she was a little more reserved and quiet when the cameras weren't on her during the first round of blind auditions. Usually she was bubbly and happy and chatty with everyone. This year, the only person she seems to want to talk to is Pharrell. Whenever Adam gets a snippet of their conversations, it seems to be all about yoga and centering and focusing and other stuff Adam doesn't really need to hear about these days. He's happy. He just got married a year ago and he wants to believe that not every marriage is doomed to fail. 

"No... everything is definitely not okay," Gwen replies. "Gavin is a cheating piece of shit, actually. He's moving out next weekend. Technically we're separated, but as soon as I can, I'm divorcing the son of a bitch."

Adam is... not surprised, actually, because he never really cared for Gavin Rossdale. 

"Well, that sucks, but it's probably for the best, right?" Adam says. Gwen nods.

"Yeah. I can't stand when the boys hear us argue. We always try not to do it in front of them but it seems like every conversation brings out the worst in us. It's time to start over."

Adam can't help but notice Gwen is gazing over to the left side of the pool. He looks over to where Gwen's eyes seem to be fixed and sees Blake at the grill, happily making the hot dogs, chatting with his friends, and, well, stealing a few glances at Gwen, too. Maybe that's how Gwen wants to "start over," because something is happening. Maybe it's just the beginning of something, but it's definitely not the end.

"It's so weird that you guys are going through the same thing at the same time," Adam says. He's not trying to start anything, but he truly believes that Gwen and Blake can connect with each other on a different level now. They became friends during season 7 on the show, and Adam watched as their friendship brought out something unique in both of them. Gwen was livelier around Blake, and Blake was a little more shy around Gwen. They had strange little things in common, and were always giggling about something when the cameras were off. And maybe now that they would soon both be single... perhaps it could be something. Adam suddenly finds himself rooting for two of his best friends. But he holds his tongue, because Gwen isn't divorced yet, and it's just not appropriate. _Yet._

“It really is,” Gwen says. “You know, we haven’t talked much about it, but I feel like Blake gets it.”

“I’m sure he does. Miranda really messed him up there for a while.”

Gwen nods. “From the things he said about her last year, that doesn’t surprise me… I hope he finds someone who will treat him right after all this happened.”

“I hope you can, too,” Adam says. Gwen looks at him gratefully.

“Me, too. We all deserve to be as happy as you are,” Gwen says. Adam grins, and they lean into each other and continue the people watching.

After the fireworks, most of the guests have left. Adam, Gwen, Blake, and a few more people are sitting around a fire, drinking and laughing. Eventually, everyone start to dwindle, and predictably, it's just Gwen, Adam, and Blake who are left. Adam wants to have a few minutes with Blake, but he's starting to get the vibe that Blake and Gwen would like some alone time. 

"Well... I'm going to take off," Adam says. "I'll see you guys in a few days, yeah?"

"Of course," Gwen says, not taking her eyes off Blake, who is stoking the fire. In more ways than one.

"See ya, man," Blake says, and Adam knows it's time to leave because Blake always likes to walk Adam to his car when he comes over like he's a teenage girl who needs an escort. 

So Adam leaves. It's not until he's driving away that he realizes he's sort of uncomfortable about this whole thing, and there's so many reasons why. The biggest reason for now, though, is that Gwen isn't even divorced yet. Maybe she needs some time on her own before she moves on. But... Adam isn't the boss of Gwen, and she's a big girl; surely she can handle her own business. 

Still, when Adam gets home, he texts Blake.

Adam: _B - Be careful, man. Could get ugly._  
Blake: _Dude, it's nothing, we were just talking. But I get the point. See ya soon, buddy._  
Adam: _OK. Wear a condom._  
Blake: _LOL. You're a dumbass._

_And that was the beginning of something that turned out to be everything._

__

****

The second round of blind auditions takes place a few days after the Fourth. And as soon as they all sit down in their red chairs, Adam knows something is different. Gwen and Blake cannot seem to take their eyes off of each other. And when they’re battling for a contestant, they have a certain kind of flirty banter that exists only between two people who are trying it on for the first time. Adam enjoys their new dynamic, and he and Pharrell start whispering during breaks about the weirdness of the two of them possibly starting something.

And a few weeks later, Blake’s divorce is announced to the world. Two weeks after that, it’s Gwen’s turn. Through it all, they have each other’s backs, but it seems like the show is where the flirtation ends--or if not, neither Adam nor the press seems to know about it. Adam feels like Blake would tell him if things had progressed. He just decides to ask when they have a team dinner together after the knockout rounds in late August.

Gwen is sitting with Pharrell and his wife; Carson sits between Helen and Blake, with Adam and Behati on the other side. Adam can't help but notice the constant glances between Blake and Gwen; it's actually getting kind of ridiculous.

After an intense conversation about which state is best to tour in, everyone else moves on to a different subject, and Blake checks his phone. He laughs at a text and looks at Gwen and nods. Adam observes all of this happen--he's always quietly observing things--and he can no longer keep the questions to himself.

"Okay, Blake, level with me, man... what in the world is happening between you two?" Adam finally asks.

"Who, me and Pharrell? I mean, we had that one night together last year and now it's kind of awkward..." 

"That's stupid. You're stupid." Adam says, and kicks him in the shin. Blake laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about then," Blake says. Adam sighs. So he's really going to play it like that?

"You don't know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about Gwen Stefani. You know... the woman who just texted you and made you smile like a dumbass jack o'lantern?"

"Oh! Gwen Stefani, the lead singer of No Doubt. I've always liked her."

"Yeah, me, too. I saw her live when I was 15 years old. She's freakin' amazing in every way possible. And that's why I feel a little protective about her and, you know, how she just got divorced and some fool is giving her the business," Adam says. He knows Blake is not some "fool" and he's definitely not giving Gwen "the business," but he also knows that this may be the best way to get an answer out of the guy. 

Blake gives Adam a look that he's never really gotten before, and Adam knows he hit a nerve. Good.

"Man, you're a persistent little guy, I'll give you that," Blake says, shaking his head. "Look, I don't know what it is, exactly. We haven't even been on a date yet. There are so many reasons why we shouldn't do it. But that's starting not to matter as much." He looks like he's going to say something else, but stops himself. Adam realizes this may be all he's getting, but he keeps trying.

"Why shouldn't you do it?" Adam asks simply. Blake shrugs. "No, come on... I mean, really, who else are you going to talk to about this?"

Blake again gazes down the table at Gwen, who is laughing her face off at a joke Pharrell made. 

"Why do you think? The rumors might ruin the show, man. The press will be all over us. She wants to focus on her boys right now to get them through the divorce. We might ruin the  
friendship. You know, just those little reasons." Blake looks more conflicted than Adam's ever seen. Oh, man, he's got it bad now.

"Those are all valid reasons, but at least go on a date, man. Invite her over, cook her dinner. Do something. Because what if you never do, and you'll always wonder what could have been?"

Blake laughs in the middle of sipping his beer, which makes everyone look at him and laugh, too. When everything settles back down, he says, "Getting married sure has turned you into a romantic."

Adam nods. "I'm happy, and I want everyone else to be happy."

"And you think Gwen is going to make me happy?"

"Based on the way you act every moment of when she's in a room with you, I'd say yes. Of course I do. And by the way she smiles when you look at her, I think the feeling's mutual."

Blake looks content with this information. Finally, the conversation can move on to something else. Adam doesn't know why he wants the two of them to get together so much--maybe it's because Blake is his best friend and he wants him to be happy and get over the worst of the Miranda situation, and perhaps it's also because the pain in Gwen's eyes is finally starting to fade and Adam wants literally nothing but happiness for her.

While Blake is deep in conversation with Carson across the table about, like, N'Sync or something, Behati leans over to Adam and asks, "Is there something going on between Gwen and Blake?"

Adam smiles. "Certainly seems to be, huh?"

Behati nods. "I've noticed for a few weeks ago. If they weren't together, or at least talking about being together, I'd be surprised. They are so cute with each other, don't you think?"

"Adorable," Adam replies. "I don't think anything serious has happened yet, but I doubt that will be true for much longer."

"Good," Behati says. "They deserve to be happy. They've both been through so much."

At the end of the night, as Adam and Behati head towards the car, he notices that Blake and Gwen are over by his truck, standing very close together, and quietly laughing. Gwen has her hand on Blake's arm. Blake is smiling bigger than Adam's ever seen. Adam is happy for his friends, but also... his heart is heavy, and he doesn't know why.

"What is it, babe?" Behati asks. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Adam says, and he doesn't know why he doesn't tell her. "Let's go home."

****

During September and October, Adam isn’t touring and he doesn’t have any Voice commitments until November. He spends a little time in the studio working on a new album with the band, but mostly he and Behati travel. They go to Europe and stay in the nicest hotels, go sight-seeing (something he doesn’t have time to do while on tour), eat the best food, go running together every morning, and basically just soak up each other. Adam’s been trying a little harder lately to be present in his marriage, since all around him, he’s seeing what happens when the spark dies. He is so in love with his wife, and he can’t wait to start their own little family once they’re both exactly on the same page for that.

He doesn’t talk much to Blake except for the occasional text every couple of days. Adam does wonder what’s up with Blake and Gwen, but he needs a break from all of that drama for a bit. And indeed, when he and Behati come home in October, it seems like things have heated up significantly. In fact, a week before Halloween, Blake invites Adam and Behati and Gwen to Oklahoma to see his ranch. Behati has some modeling commitments, so Adam goes without her. Later, he wishes she could have come along, because he feels a bit awkward being in the middle of what is apparently a bus heading straight to relationship town. 

Adam meets Blake and Gwen at the private plane (all three of them are millionaires; there is literally no reason to take a commercial flight) and is stunned to see Blake with his arm around Gwen. And the two idiots literally cannot stop smiling and staring at each other like they're discovering something for the first time, over and over again.

"Well, okay then," Adam says as he approaches them. "I guess I'm the third wheel now, huh?"

"Afraid so," Blake said. "It'll be a nice reversal from this summer." Adam nods, thinking about all the times Blake had dinner with him and Behati. 

"That's great, you guys. I'm so happy for you. You know, I can come see your place some other time, Blake, if you two want to spend some time together..."

"No, of course not!" Gwen exclaims. "We want you to come with us. I saw pictures of how it used to look; it's changed so much. You have to see it."

Adam notes how quickly they turned into a "we" and an "us." He finds it all very fucking weird, but... it's exactly right somehow at the same time.

"You guys are gross, you know that, right?" Adam says. They both laugh and gaze at each other disgustingly. 

On the plane, they take a selfie, and then another one once they get to the airport in Oklahoma. Twitter goes nuts, predictably. Blake's place is stunning, of course, and Adam feels so relaxed in his comfortable country home. He gives Gwen and Blake plenty of alone time while he catches up on some reading, and even manages to write a song or two for the next album. 

But he also has some time to think. About everything. And it starts to occur to Adam that maybe this situation is more complicated than it should be, and he knows he needs to address it. Because maybe Blake and Gwen (Gwake? Shefani? Adam knew that the fangirls liked to call his bromance with Blake Shevine; it’d only make since that Blake and Gwen would then be Shefani) are so into the beginning stages of love that they don’t recognize how hard it might get for them.

At breakfast on the day before they leave to go back to L.A., Adam finds them both already sitting at the table in the huge, beautiful kitchen. The sun is shining through the windows, and Gwen is feeding Blake a strawberry. Adam shakes his head as he walks in. Could they be any more ridiculous?

“Gross,” Adam says. “I need some coffee to deal with this so early in the morning.”

Blake points to the coffee maker. “Help yourself.”

After Adam is suitably caffeinated, he says, “Before we head back tomorrow, I think we need to talk.”

“Why? Are you pregnant? Adam, I used protection!” Blake says. Adam laughs in spite of himself.

“Shut up. Dumbass. No, I just wanted to talk about… this.” Adam points to the two lovebirds. “I’m not sure if you’ve talked about this or even thought about it yet, but you guys are going to be the talk of the town soon enough and I just wanted to make sure you’re ready for that. All the rumors, all the press, all the paparazzi that are going to want to know every detail of your lives. I’ve seen it happen a million times with my friends—something new happens and the world won’t leave them alone about it. And the show… things might get a little awkward when we go live and you two don’t know how to act with each other. So… just be prepared. I don’t want you to be surprised when this is the top story on every gossip website in existence. It might get ugly.”

Blake and Gwen are staring at Adam like he just kicked their puppy. Well, good. Maybe they needed this reality check. 

Gwen clears her throat and says, “Thank you, Adam, for caring about us. We love that you care so much. And we talked about this for a long time before we made the decision to go for it. We already know the press is going to get crazy. They’re going to talk about how it all happened so suspiciously close to when we got divorced, they're going to want to know how Gavin and Miranda feel about it, they're going to watch every move we make until the world gets tired of us. We know. We’re ready. And we love you for caring.”

Blake nods. “I don’t give a shit anymore. The tabloids can’t get any worse for me. I’m used to it. And the fans… I know I have some passionate little girls who loved me and Miranda together, but they’ll get used to it someday.”

“Okay… well, good,” Adam says. “I just want to let you know right now that I’m going to do everything it takes to deflect the questions once they start. Because you know they’ll try to blindside us during interviews.”

“And I think you two should obviously keep the bromance alive,” Gwen says. “That’s what the people want. I know, because everyone keeps telling me how much they love your bromantic immaturity.”

“Yes, good idea,” Adam says seriously. He is well aware of what the people want—he’s been on the damn show for four years now. And most of the time, it just comes naturally. He and  
Blake are so different; the making fun of each other comes so easily to both of them. 

When they're done with breakfast, Gwen washes her hands, grabs a bottle of water and says, "We're going to go for a walk now, want to come?" 

Adam knows they do not want company on their walk, so he says, "No, I'm gonna do some writing. Have fun."

Blake looks at him gratefully as they walk out. Adam goes back to his guest bedroom and tries to write, but nothing is coming to him. When he's in the middle of a terrible lyric he feels rather ashamed about, he comes to a sudden realization that makes his stomach hurt.

While Adam has been rooting for the two of them from the beginning and he loves seeing them both so happy, he's also a little... jealous. Not because he doesn't have what they do, because he absolutely has everything he needs and more with Behati; she truly is the love of his life. But for so long, so many people have been invested in his "bromance" with Blake, and now that dynamic on the show will be forever changed. Of course he knows this is a completely ridiculous thought, but there's something to it. His relationship with Blake is not only  
important in his personal life, but for his career. He's used to it. And he doesn't know what he'd do without it. Hopefully he never has to find out.

****

Adam probably doesn't need to worry about that, though. A few days after they get back from Oklahoma, Blake sends him a text that says, _we should dress alike for the Halloween party, would drive people nuts_. So on Halloween, they dress as identical rockers, complete with dumb wigs and everything. Behati posts a picture of them on Instagram, with Gwen in the middle, who is in a ballerina costume.

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Gwen and Blake to be so affectionate at the party, because that's when shit immediately hit the fan. If Adam knew who took those pictures of them watching the band play, with Gwen wearing Blake's denim jacket and his arms wrapped around her, there would be some serious consequences. They knew their relationship would eventually be outed, but maybe not so soon. Whatever the case, the pictures hit the gossip websites and entertainment shows by Monday, and it seemed like everyone in freakin' America wanted to know what was going on with them.

"Our reps are going to confirm it on Wednesday," Blake grumbles when Adam calls him to see how he's dealing with this crap. "I want Gwen to come with me to the CMAs, so they said it would be better if we just 'ripped the band-aid off.' This isn't what I signed up for, man. It's not what I wanted when I started this career. Why can't I have any fucking privacy?"

"I don't know. It's sick, isn't it? People are sick," Adam says, feeling terrible for his friend. "Hey, um, you're taking Gwen to the CMAs? Won't that be a little..."

"Awkward? Hell yes, it will be," Blake says in his "take no shit" voice. "Yeah, Miranda's definitely going to be there and this will piss her right the hell off. But it's a big night and Gwen said she'd kind of like to be there for me. So... she's coming. Believe me, if I told you some of the things Miranda has done and said to me, this would make more sense."

"I believe it."

So their relationship is confirmed on the day of the CMAs, and Adam watches as everyone loses their minds. There is lots of speculation about the relationship being a PR move, which is frustrating, because none of these people have ever seen Gwen and Blake the way Adam has. While Gwen is strong and independent, there's something about Blake that calms her and makes her feel a certain way that Gavin never did. Adam notices she isn't wearing so much make-up when she's not on camera, which suggests to him that she feels more like herself; that she doesn't need to be a different person with Blake. And on the other hand, Gwen makes Blake feel 10 feet tall, merely by the way she looks at him. They make each other laugh all the time. Adam now fully believes in the theory of opposites attracting.

For the next couple of weeks, the live shows are a bit awkward as everyone tries to figure out what to do with this new dynamic. Carson has told them that whatever Gwen and Blake are comfortable with, they'll be happy to accompany them. If they want to play up the relationship, sit in each other's chairs, move Pharrell next to Adam, sing a duet together, fine. They can do that--maybe it'll take the ratings to the next level. But if they want to ignore it and pretend like nothing's happening, that would be fine, too. Gwen and Blake both say they want to keep the show about the contestants and definitely don't want any extra attention for themselves, which Adam truly respects. They eventually make an exception for the finale.

Meanwhile, Adam can't believe how lucky he got with begging Jordan Smith to be on his team. The guy is a powerhouse. Adam knows he's going to win this show, and he's so excited, he's nearly pees in his pants every single day. Adam wasn't kidding when he said Jordan was the most important person to ever be on the Voice. Jordan is a once-in-a-lifetime singer, and Adam is fired up for the future.

****

As December begins and the finals get closer and closer, all the coaches are spending a little more time with their teams to get them ready. When both of them have a break (and Gwen is otherwise engaged), Adam hangs out in Blake's trailer to chat. It's been a few weeks since they've done that, and, well, Adam kind of misses it. Blake probably doesn't--he's most likely too busy with all the intercourse he's having lately.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Adam asks Blake after they catch up on everything else.

"I'm cooking for Gwen." Adam can't help it--he giggles. "Shut up. I can cook."

 

"I hope Gwen likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Adam says. He loves Blake, but the guy can't cook for shit.

"I've actually been practicing lately," Blake admits. "I'm making black bean and rice enchiladas. I even made my own salsa this weekend."

Adam stares at Blake. What in the world?

"What? She likes black bean and rice enchiladas--it's one of her favorites."

Adam laughs. And he continues to laugh. And doesn't stop until Blake walks over and steps on his foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you, boy?!"

Adam composes himself and says, "It's just... you, a cowboy who loves steak and beer and the country, has fallen in love with a vegan from Orange County. That's just fucking hilarious to me, man, sorry."

Blake laughs along with him, but Adam can tell he's not as amused.

"So it just keeps getting better, huh?" Adam asks.

"Like, every day, somehow. I don't get it. it's kinda scary, you know? Because we are so different, and our schedules next year are going to get complicated. But we'll figure it out."

Adam knows Blake is not in the mood for joking around about this relationship today. So he asks a different question. "So what about the kids?"

"What about them? They're great. Apollo is just this tiny baby dude who makes me laugh all the time. Zuma is so serious and protective of Gwen. Kingston's a punk rocker in the making; he taught me how to skateboard the other day, can you imagine?"

"Are you... do you think you could ever be their stepdad?" Adam knows he might be crossing the line with that question, but he's always been kind of curious.

Blake slowly nods. "Gwen and I have been talking about it lately. She says she probably doesn't want to have another baby at her age, and if that would be a dealbreaker for me. And I don't think it would. Those three boys are enough for me, at least for now. And there's always adoption if we change our mind..."

Adam is literally flabbergasted. How much can one person change in such a short time? He doesn't know what to say.

"I can see that I broke your brain with this answer. Here's something else--yesterday she asked me to move in with her, and I said yes. When the show's over, it's happening. Think the paps will enjoy that?"

Adam finally manages to figure out something to say. "Holy shit. Congratulations, man." He gets up and hugs Blake. Blake kisses the top of his head like an idiot.

"Yeah. You know, everything moved so slowly with Miranda. We dated for years before we got married--her decision, by the way. But I know how I feel and Gwen does, too. So... it's  
happening. It's all happening."

"That's amazing. You guys will be so happy together."

"I know. I can't wait."

Blake's assistant knocks on the door and lets them both know they're needed on the set. Adam hugs Blake one more time, and they go to the stage together. The audience greets their appearance with thunderous applause. The two of them hold hands and bow for everyone. At least that hasn't changed.

****

Jordan Smith wins the Voice, to no one's surprise. Adam is ecstatic; he's beside himself, he is so excited to see what happens with Jordan's career. At the finale after party, Adam finds Blake, claps him on the shoulder and says, "Dude, you will have no problems getting Emily and Barrett a deal. They are amazing. You should be proud."

Blake grins. "I know. They're both going to be stars. Congratulations, man, Jordan is a super star. And no matter what I say in the next six months, I'm happy for you. And I love you."

They hug again. They like to hug.

Gwen comes up after having a long chat with Jeffery, and Blake puts his arm around her. The two of them beam at each other. Adam can't help but recall how beaten and broken Blake was in Adam's kitchen in May. He's a new man now, because Gwen saved him. She helped him believe in himself and his worth. He saved Gwen, too--Adam hopes to hell that Gwen sees herself in Blake's eyes. That she sees how she spent the last 13 years in a marriage that wasn't meant to be, but now she's on the right path to discovering her true self. Adam is so happy for his best friends. 

Speaking of best friends, Behati finds Adam and he hugs her, grateful as always for her presence. He doesn't need to be saved, because he has been already.

****

_December 2016_

"So let's raise a glass to my idiot best friend and the woman who just promised to be with him forever," Adam says at the reception after the wedding. "For some reason."

Everyone laughs. Even at Blake's wedding, Adam's trying to keep the bromance alive.

"Thank you, brother," Blake says. "And I hate you very much."

After all the other speeches and the cake eating has commenced, Adam dances with Behati and occasionally glances at Blake and Gwen dancing nearby. They take turns dancing with the boys; Blake picks up Apollo and dances with him while Gwen takes Kingston's hand and spins him around. Adam is so glad they found each other, and can't wait to see the next step in their journey together.

When Adam sits down for a minute to take a break and check his phone, somebody throws something at him. It's a shoe. Blake has literally thrown his shoe at Adam.

"Hey, buddy. Come have a beer with me. Gwen's changing into her third dress of the night."

So they share a beer and they laugh. And Adam slowly realizes that even though things can change so quickly and so much, their friendship never will.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> a. I realize there was not a duet this year, but I started writing this last week when I was still praying to the Voice gods that it would happen, and I like it, and don't wish to change it. So... there.  
> b. I also realize I don't really know that much about Adam Levine and his whereabouts at all times of the year, but I tried my best.  
> c. Thank you for reading.


End file.
